Flashing Metreor
by DS Rider
Summary: Based upon a crossover by SeaSpectre160 Ryusei Sakura has come to central city following Foundation X what is there plan and what does it have to with meta humans Please note FlashPoint didn't happen


Author's note Hello everyone this is DS Rider With something new for you all Kamen Rider meteor meets the Flash. Back story for this thing is that this is inspired by sea spectre 60's crossover where Professor Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond aka Firestorm met Hidari Shotaro and Philip aka Kamen Rider W. The point is that Foundation X wanted to see what would happen if metahumans were exposed to Zodiart switches and Gaia Memories.

Also flashpoint never happened at all

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Flash or Kamen Rider they belong to DC comics/CW and Toei respectively please enjoy this weird thing.

(Central City Barry's point of view)

My name is Barry Allen and I am the Fastest man Alive, and this is going to be slightly more stranger than usual. It's been two months since we stopped Zoom and his army of Metahumans and things have been pretty quiet recently.

l was distracted from my musings by Cisco's voice chiming over the coms "Hey Barry, shootout down at the plaza."

"I'm on my way," I said as I looped round and headed in the opposite direction. Soon I arrived at the Plaza with the police being shot at by armed robbers then one of the thugs spotted me

"It's the speed freak." the thug said as he pulled out a ribbed rectangular object which when the thug pressed it called out "cockroach". The thug then pulled down his collar to reveal a tattoo resembling a USB port and the thug placed the object right into the tattoo which made the man into a cockroach like monster

"Okay that's new." I said as I tapped the coms. "Are you guys seeing this?" I asked them

(No POV)

At Star Labs where Cisco Ramon and DR Caitlin Snow were watching "You mean an robber turning into a monster by inserting a flash drive into his neck? Yeah we saw it!" Cisco said through the coms.

"Barry be careful." Caitlin imputed "We don't know what he or it can do."

(Central City Plaza - no POV)

Barry nodded his head quickly "I got it, I'm going to try something." Barry then started to run round the once thug now monster building up electricity until the flash threw the built up energy at the monster but when the lightening impacted the monster was unfazed "Is that all you got Flash?" The monster smirked as he began to walk towards Barry but suddenly a motorcycle came flying above Barry's head ramming into the monster.

The rider was wearing a black and blue body suit. His helmet resembled a translucent blue meteor with red lenses where the eyes would be.

There was a large and bulky blue shoulder guards that went down to his waist, his main body suit was black with dots and lines across it resembling stars in the night sky on his right forearm was a device with three switches on it and around his waist was a large and bulky belt with a globe in the centre of it. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The monster asked.

"My name is Kamen Rider Meteor and I will decide your fate." Meteor said with a Japanese accent as he leapt at the monster. Which spat blobs of gunk which meteor deflected with his feet and fists "Is that all you got?" Meteor then did a flying kick towards the monster knocking him down. " Time to finish this!" Meteor then pressed a switch on his belt causing the belt to say "Meteor Limit Break!" Meteor then leapt at the monster again but instead of performing a flying drop kick, blue energy gathered around Meteor's fist as it impacted on the monster, causing the monster to explode.

As the flames dissipated it was clear that the monster had become human again the device that allowed the thug to become a monster was on the floor shattered. Barry looked around for Meteor but he was nowhere to be seen. "Barry, you better get back here." Caitlin said. "I'm on way." Barry said into the coms nodding his head as he did so.

The Flash after picking up the remains of the device, then ran off leaving the plaza leaving a trail of yellow lightning in his wake as he ran back to star labs. Little did he realise that he was being watched by a man in white overalls. "This interference is unforgivable." The man said as he turned away leaving the scene of battle

(Star Labs - Central City)

"Okay, what the hell were those guys" Barry asked as he stormed into the Star Labs cortex "One of them turned into a monster by inserting what looked like a flash drive into his neck and the other guy I don't even know how to describe him." Barry ranted as he tore his gloves from his hands and his cowl from his head.

"I will say one thing that motor cyclist dude has some serious tech. He needs a name though. Cisco said as he leant back in his chair sucking on a lolly pop. "I think he already does he called himself 'Kaymen or was it Karmen Rider Meteor" Barry said as he tossed his gloves on to the central desk and his hands gripped the railing.

Exhaling heavily Barry lowered his head briefly staring down at his ungloved hands before his phone rang, answering his phone "Yeah, yes sir I will be right there sir, I'm on my way now." Barry hung up his phone "I'm needed at CCPD, Cisco see if you can analyse the remains of this thing see how it works." After handing over the remains of the device and Saying his farewells, Barry ran to the police station.

When he arrived at the precinct, there was a large gathering in the main room of the precinct, Barry quickly spotted his adoptive father detective Joe West. "What's going on?" Barry asked his adoptive father "Some young hot-shot investigator from Interpol is here he wants to brief us on what the flash fought earlier with that mysterious biker guy." Before joe could say any more they were interrupted by Captain Singh "Alright everyone listen up, that includes you Allen, this is Ryusei Sakuta from Interpol he's here to brief us on something related to what happened earlier today at the plaza. Mr Sakuta." Captain Singh introduced him, the introduced man then stepped forward, he was wearing a dark navy suit and tie, almost copper coloured brown hair. He was reasonably tall but his worn eyes scowered the gathered officers. "Thank You, Captain Singh. As your captain said my name is Ryusei Sakuta and I look forward to working with you all." Sakuta introduced himself his Japanese accent quite strong ."What some of you all saw earlier today was called a Dopant, short for doping mutant. The device that the criminal used was called a Gaia Memory." Sakuta began before he was interrupted by a beat cop.

"Doping you mean like drugs?" The officer asked. "Yes." Sakuta said quite irritated that someone had interrupted him "A Gaia Memory is essentially half weapon half drug. It is inserted into the users body via a tattoo like marking called a living connector, it resembles a USB port Sakuta said pulling out some photos to show the gathered officers photographs of the tattoos.

"The forms that the users assume are based off of whatever data has been inserted into a memory. The more abstract the concept the more powerful the resulting dopant would be for example the terror and Utopia Gaia Memories resulted in two of the most powerful if not the most powerful dopants, however one must account for compatibility with the memory itself" Sakuta explained taking a breath while he had struggled pronouncing some of the words in English.

"What do you mean by compatibility?" Barry asked speaking up for the first time." Comparability with Gaia Memories depends of state of body and mind for example, if you were quite hot headed and easy to anger, you would be more compatible with the magma Gaia memory then the Ice Age memory." Sakuta answered "and you are?" Sakuta asked.

"Hmmh, oh my name is Barry Allen I'm a forensic assistant." Barry introduced himself to which Sakuta merely nodded his head, "Gaia memories were created by a organisation known as Museum, they used the city of Futo as a large testing and development zone." Seeing the blank looks on the officer's faces as they looked around at each other trying to work out if any of their colleagues understood what he was talking about. " Think of Futo as a Japanese equivalent to the American city of Chicago but really obsessed with windmills and wind based renewable electricity, the city's mascot is a cartoon windmill."

"Is this organisation still active?" Captain Singh asked Sakuta. "No it was shut down in 2010." Sakuta answered "Their benefactors however still carry on research in Gaia Memories and have the capability to produce more." Sakuta clarified for the captain.

"Do you really expect us to believe what your saying. C'mon people becoming monsters by inserting flash drives into a tattoo." An arrogant officer said.

"Considering that for the past 2-3 years this city has had numerous super powered criminals be stopped by a man who can run at super human speeds." Sakuta said shooting down the arrogant officer who was slightly ridiculed by his colleagues. "If I may continue?" Sakuta asked. "Museum's benefactors are called Foundation X they are a secret world wide organisation and to my knowledge if we count the Dopants they have funded at least four super human soldier projects." Sakuta explained.

"So why come to central city." Detective West asked Sakuta. "I don't know but I intend to find out!"

Author's note: and done with this chapter I will try to date every six weeks


End file.
